5.05 Dieser Ort ist der Tod
„'This Place is Death'“ ist die 5. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost. Locke nimmt sich der Aufgabe an, die immer brutaler werdenden Zeitverschiebungen der Insel zu stoppen. Währenddessen stößt Ben bei seinem Versuch, die Oceanic 6 wiederzuvereinigen und zurück zur Insel zu bringen, auf ein Hindernis. Inhalt Auf der Insel 250px|thumb|left|Danielle und Robert sind ein Paar. Jin ist bei den französischen Wissenschaftlern. Er redet mit Danielle und stellt fest, dass sie das Jahr 1988 haben. Jin will daraufhin losgehen, um in sein Camp zu kommen. Jedoch wollen die Franzosen zunächst zum Funkturm, um das Signal zu orten, welches ständig die Zahlen durchgibt. Jin willigt ein und sieht, wie Robert der schwangeren Danielle einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt. Er sagt ihr, dass er hofft Sun im Camp zu finden. Im Dschungel fasst sich Danielle plötzlich mit einem Aufschrei an den Bauch. Auf Roberts Frage, was passiert sei, sagt sie, „sie“ hätte nur getreten. Robert ist sich sicher, dass das Kind ein Alexander wird, während Danielle stark auf eine Alexandra hofft. Auf der Suche nach dem Wasserkanister will Robert Nadine fragen, die jedoch plötzlich verschwunden ist. Während die Franzosen noch nach ihr rufen, hört Jin bereits das typische Knattern in der Ferne und sagt den anderen „Monster!“. thumb|250px|left|Montand wird vom Monster gepackt. thumb|left|250px|Montands verwester Arm. Jin ist vorsichtig und will weiter, wird dann jedoch von Montand zurechtgewiesen. Auf der Suche nach Nadine findet die Gruppe nur einen Rucksack als das Monster plötzlich hinter ihnen erscheint. Der tote Körper von Nadine fällt aus einer Baumkrone. Montand steht etwas abseits des Teams, als er vom Monster attackiert wird. Dieses schleift ihn quer durch den Dschungel, jedoch bekommen die anderen ihn zu fassen, bevor er in eine Spalte vor einer Mauer gezogen werden kann. Das Monster greift nach und legt sich um Montands linke Schulter, als sein Arm abreißt und er hineingezogen wird. Nach einigen Sekunden ruft er − relativ ruhig − aus dem Loch nach Hilfe. Jin versucht das Team aufzuhalten, kann jedoch nur Danielle aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft im 7. Monat überzeugen, als plötzlich ein Zeitsprung einsetzt. Danielle kriegt von den hellen Lichtern und den Geräuschen nichts mit, während Jin unter Schmerzen auf die Knie fällt. Nach dem für ihn noch unbekannten Ereignis findet er sich alleine vor der dunklen Mauer wieder, welche mit Hieroglyphen besetzt ist, und stolpert über Montands stark verwesten linken Arm. thumb|250px|right|Danielle bedroht den Vater ihres Kindes mit einem Gewehr. Jin macht sich auf in den Dschungel, als er eine Rauchsäule am Strand entdeckt. Er geht dorthin und entdeckt eine Spieluhr, sowie zwei verrottende Leichen von Brennan und Lacombe. Hinter einem Busch hört er eine französische Auseinandersetzung. Am Strand steht Danielle, welche Robert mit einem Gewehr bedroht und sagt, dass das Monster ihn krank gemacht hätte. Jedoch erwidert dieser, dass das Monster nur ein Sicherheitssystem sei, welches den Tempel beschütze. Gerade als Danielle ihr Jagdgewehr nach unten nimmt, reißt Robert seines hoch und will auf sie schießen. Zu seinem Entsetzen hat das Gewehr jedoch Ladehemmungen und Danielle tötet ihn mit einem Kopfschuss. Als Danielle Jin entdeckt, schreit sie, dass auch er krank sei und schießt auf ihn. Dieser kann jedoch entkommen, als ein weiterer Zeitsprung einsetzt. Jin liegt auf der Erde und sieht sich um, als hinter ihm ein Gewehr durchgeladen wird. Jin dreht sich gemäß der Anweisung um, als er Sawyer erblickt und dieser ihm kurz darauf in die Arme springt. Auch der Rest der Truppe, darunter Locke und Juliet kommen aus dem Dschungel zur Lichtung, als Jin sich erkundigt, wo seine Frau sei. Sawyer versucht Jin die Zeitsprünge zu erklären. Jedoch scheint dieser nicht zu verstehen und läuft fluchend zu Charlotte. Diese berichtet Jin, was los ist und erzählt auch von Lockes Plan, alle Leute zurück auf die Insel zu bringen. Jedoch ist Jin nicht davon überzeugt, dass seine Frau wieder zurück auf die Insel kommen soll. thumb|left|250px|Charlotte warnt Jin. Jin will sich bei Locke erkundigen, wie dieser die Insel verlassen will. Jedoch weiß dieser es selbst nicht genau. Als Jin ihm dann sagt, dass er ihn begleiten wolle, sagt John, dass dies ein „One-Man-Job“. Jedoch verspricht er, dass er Sun zurückbringen wird. Jin verharrt einen Augenblick und guckt Locke nach. Weiter hinten in der Truppe diskutieren Daniel und Charlotte darüber, ob es Sinn macht, das Rad noch einmal zu drehen, als innerhalb weniger Sekunden gleich zwei Zeitsprünge stattfinden. Charlotte bricht daraufhin regungslos zusammen. Als sie sich um sie kümmern, bemerken auch Juliet und Sawyer beim jeweils anderen Nasenbluten. Als Charlotte wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt redet sie auf koreanisch auf Jin ein. Sie sagt ihm, dass er es unter keinen Umständen zulassen soll, dass sie Sun wieder auf die Insel bringen. Denn dieser Ort sei der Tod („This place is death!“) Charlotte liegt lächelnd auf dem Boden und fragt Daniel, warum ihr Vater nicht mit ihnen gehen könne. Daniel versucht Charlotte wachzurütteln, da diese offensichtlich wirr redet. Locke drängt darauf weiterzugehen und Charlotte einfach liegen zu lassen. Auch sie selbst ist damit einverstanden, als plötzlich ein weiterer Zeitsprung einsetzt. Sie will Daniel wegschicken als sie plötzlich sagt „Oh, mach das lauter! Ich liebe Geronimo Jackson“. Daniel schickt die anderen weg, als Sawyer seine Zweifel äußert, dass die Orchidee überhaupt existiert, wenn sie dort angekommen werden. Charlotte sagt ihnen, dass sie einfach nur nach dem Brunnen gucken sollen. Sawyer sagt sarkastisch, dass sie das natürlich machen werden, und die Truppe setzt sich in Bewegung. Auf dem Weg bemerkt auch Miles, dass er Nasenbluten hat. An der Orchidee angekommen, setzt ein erneuter Zeitsprung ein, und anstelle der Station finden sie jetzt nur Bäume und Sträucher. Locke entdeckt in einigen Metern Entfernung den Brunnen, den Charlotte erwähnt hatte. Auf dem Boden liegend gibt diese Daniel gerade zu, dass sie bereits einmal auf der Insel war und dort sogar mit der Dharma Initiative aufgewachsen wäre. Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach England mit ihrer Mutter wollte sie ständig wissen, wo genau sie waren. Jedoch leugnete die Mutter, etwas von der Insel zu wissen und stellte es so dar, als hätte Charlotte sich das ausgedacht. Nur, weil sie die Insel wiederfinden wollte, wurde Charlotte Anthropologin. Sie sagt Daniel, dass sie auf der Insel einmal einen verrückten Mann getroffen habe, welcher ihr sagte, dass sie niemals auf die Insel zurückkehren dürfte, da sie sonst wahrscheinlich sterben würde. Dieser Mann war Daniel. thumb|250px|Locke hängt während eines Zeitsprungs im Brunnen fest. Locke ist entschlossen, mit einem Seil in den Brunnen zu klettern. Sawyer äußert seine Zweifel, wird jedoch ignoriert. Nun äußert auch endlich Jin seine Bedenken und will, dass John ihm verspricht, dass er Sun niemals auf die Insel zurückbringen wird. John gibt sein Wort und Jin gibt ihm seinen Ehering. Er will, dass John ihr bei einem möglichen Treffen sagt, dass Jin tot sei, sein Körper angespült wurde, und sie ihn begraben haben. John willigt ein und macht sich auf den Weg in den Brunnen. Juliet bedankt sich im Voraus für Johns Bemühungen. Als er einige Meter geklettert ist, setzt ein weiterer Zeitsprung ein und ein Leuten kommt aus dem Brunnen. John fällt und kommt hart auf und schreit vor Schmerz. An der Oberfläche hat Sawyer sich das Seil gepackt und zerrt hektisch daran, als er bemerkt, dass der Brunnen verschwunden ist und das Seil nur in den Erdboden führt. Währenddessen erzählt Daniel davon, dass er Desmond gebeten habe, seine Mutter zu finden und hierher zu bringen. Charlotte ist sich unsicher und verstirbt wenige Augenblicke später. thumb|left|250px|Christian erscheint bei Locke in der Höhle. Im Loch schreit der verletzte John nach Hilfe, bekommt jedoch zunächst keine Antwort, als in der dunklen Höhle plötzlich jemand auf ihn zukommt, eine Laterne ansteckt und sich zu John umdreht. Es ist Christian. Er sagt John, dass er ihm bei dem Rest seines Weges helfen will. Er betont auch, dass John die Insel bewegen sollte, nicht Ben. Schließlich habe es noch nie was gebracht, auf Ben zu hören. thumb|250px|Locke setzt das Rad in Bewegung. Er erklärt John, dass es in Los Angeles eine Frau gäbe, zu dem all seine Leute zusammen hingehen müssten, jeder, der die Insel verließ. Und diese Frau, Eloise Hawking, erkläre ihnen dann genau, wie sie zurück auf die Insel kommen. Locke berichtet, dass Richard ihm einst sagte, dass er sterben müsse, Christian bestätigt dies. Er erklärt John, dass sich auf der anderen Seite einer Steinwand ein Rad befände, welches von seiner Achse gesprungen sei, und nun einem „kleinen Schubs“ bedarf. John bittet um Hilfe beim Aufstehen, jedoch sagt Christian, dass er dies nicht könne. John rafft sich auf und findet wie beschrieben ein Rad, welches sich in einem mit pulsierend hinterleuchteten Schlitz in der Wand befindet, und sich immer hin und her bewegt. John greift sich eine Speiche und dreht das Rad in die selbe Richtung, wie es einst Ben tat. Zugleich setzen die gleichen Indikatoren wie bei einem Zeitsprung ein. Bei gleißendem Licht sagt Christian, dass Locke seinen Sohn grüßen solle. Die Frage, wer dies sei kann er jedoch nicht mehr beantworten. In Los Angeles thumb|left|250px|Suns Tochter Ji Yeon. Sun sitzt in ihrem Auto, als ihr Handy klingelt. Es ist ihre Mutter, die wissen will, wo sie bleibt. Sun sagt, dass sie bald nach Hause komme. Als sie kurz mit ihrer Tochter spricht, sagt sie Ji Yeon, dass sie mit Aaron einen neuen Freund für sie in Amerika gefunden habe. Nach dem Telefonat steigt Sun aus ihrem Auto aus und sieht Jack und Kate mit Ben diskutieren, den sie mit einer Waffe bedroht. Sie gibt ihm die Schuld an ihrem Mann. Jedoch sagt Ben, dass er beweisen kann, dass Jin immer noch lebt. thumb|250px|Sun bedroht Ben mit einer Waffe. Sun sagt, sie habe die letzten drei Jahre geglaubt, dass ihr Mann tot sei. Nun will sie wissen, warum Ben sagt, dass dieser noch am Leben sei. Im Hintergrund bringt Kate Aaron zu ihrem Auto. Ben sagt, dass es in Los Angeles eine Person gäbe, die ihr die Wahrheit zeigen könne. Sie sei außerdem die einzige Person, die die Oceanic 6 zurück auf die Insel bringen könnte. Als Kate und Sayid das hören, gehen sie wütend zu ihren Autos und fahren davon. Ben sagt Sun, dass sie in 30 Minuten bei der Person sein könnten. Sun willigt ein. Im Van sitzend entschuldigt sich Jack bei Sun dafür, dass er Jin auf dem Frachter zurückgelassen hat. Er sagt außerdem, dass er Ben töten wolle, falls er nach dem letzten überraschenden Geständnis am Hafen auch mit dem Beweis für Jins leben lügen würde. Daraufhin bremst Ben scharf ab und schreit Jack an, denn dieser wüsste gar nicht, was er für Jack und alle anderen getan habe, damit sie alle sicher sind. Sun fordert Ben auf weiterzufahren. thumb|left|250px|Eloise Hawking ist Daniels Mutter. Der Van fährt vor einer Kirche vor. Ben gibt Sun Jins Ehering. Er gibt das wieder, was Jin zu Locke auf der Insel gesagt habe und sagt Jack, dass er bei Locke gewesen ist. Suns Frage, warum Locke ihr den Ring nicht selber gegeben hatte kann Ben nicht beantworten. Er sagt nur, dass er vermutlich nicht genug Zeit hatte, bevor er verstarb. Er sagt ihr auch, dass die Leute auf der Insel − einschließlich Jin − ihre Hilfe bräuchten, und sie diese in der Kirche erhalten würde. Sun willigt Bens Plan ein, als plötzlich Desmond herbei kommt. Er fragt, ob sie auch auf der Suche nach Daniels Mutter wären. Daraufhin stürmt Ben verwundert in die Kirche. Vor einigen Dutzend Kerzen steht Ms. Hawking und sagt, dass dies aber bei weitem nicht alle wären. Den Rest müsste sie dann wohl selbst herbei holen. Mit einem Blick in die Runde sagt sie zum Schluss: „Dann lasst uns mal anfangen!“. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Ben und Desmond miteinander reden. Titel Der Titel der Episode bedeutet soviel wie „''Dieser Ort ist (der) Tod''“, was auf Charlottes Aussage zu Jin in dieser Episode beruht. Produktion *Hurley erscheint nicht in dieser Episode. *Dies ist die erste Episode mit einer zentrierten Person, jedoch ohne Rück- oder Vorausblenden Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Danielle gives the date of leaving Tahiti as November 15th 1988. In "Pilot, Part 2", Sayid says the message Danielle left had been playing for 16 years and 5 months as of the day following the crash of flight 815 (September 23rd 2004). Furthermore in "Through the Looking Glass" we also find out that Danielle had left the message at the radio tower 3 days before Alex was born which would have been 2 months after Danielle first arrived on the island. Therefore the message had been playing for approximately 15 years and 7 months. * Danielle shoots Robert, turns and spots Jin. Attempting to shoot Jin, she draws back the bolt of the rifle to extract the spent casing and load a fresh round. She then fired several rounds in quick succession. Much too quick to reload the bolt action weapon. * In the opening scene Ben delivers the line "because he's not your son, Kate" after Sun steps out of the car. In , this line was delivered before Sun stepped out of the car. * At the end of Sun picks up her weapon and gets out of the car; in this episode she stops to talk to Ji-Yeon on the phone first. Wiederkehrende Themen * Ben fährt einen Van mit der Aufschrift "Canton-Rainier". Dies stellt ein Anagramm für "re- incarnation" (Wiedergeburt) dar. * Danielle erzählt Jin das ihr Team departed for their expedition on 15 November 1988. * Montand's Arm wird abgerissen. Later, Jin sees it somewhat decayed after a flash. * Charlotte stirbt durch die Belastung der Zeitsprünge. * Charlotte lebte damals als kleines Kind auf der Insel, ihre Eltern waren Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative. Ein paar Jahre später verließ Charlotte die Insel mit ihrer Mutter, allerdings ohne ihren Vater. Charlotte's mother pretended that the Island never existed, causing Charlotte to make it her life's mission to find it again. * Als Charlotte klein war, bat Daniel sie, die Insel zu verlassen und niemals zurückzukommen. * Christian Shepard tells Locke that him dying is part of "sacrifice". * Jin gab Locke seinen Ehering, und Locke reichte ihn an Ben weiter. * Sun spricht am Telefon mit ihrer Tochter. * Über das Walkie- Talkie des Teams werden die Zahlen in der Endlosschleife wiederholt. * Robert und Danielle diskutieren über den Namen ihres Kindes. * Sawyer refers to Charlotte as "Red". Handlungsanalyse * Ben übernahm das Drehen des Rades, was eigentlich für Locke vorgesehen war. * Jacob spricht zu Locke (über Christian) his displeasure with Ben's actions * Danielle beendet ihre Beziehung mit Robert, indem sie ihn tötet. * Daniel and Charlotte's potential relationship ended when Charlotte succumbed to the sickness. Kulturelle Referenzen *''Star Trek:'' Charlotte sarcastically states that she also speaks Klingon, a reference to a fictional language in the Star Trek universe which was devised by linguist Marc Okrand. *''Carthage:'' Charlotte remarks that she knows more about Carthage than Hannibal. Hannibal was a war general from Carthage from around 200 BC. He is considered to be one of the greatest military commanders and tacticians through out all of history. Carthage was located in what is modern-day Tunisia, where Charlotte was doing field work before being recruited to the Kahana's mission. * Locke's descent into the well is similar to many hero myth descents into the underworld complete with spirit guide in the form of Christian Shephard, e.g. Virgil in the Inferno or the Sybyl in the Aeniad. *''Close Encounters Of The Third Kind:'' Lacombe is the name of one of the French crew members that are stranded on the island with Danielle Rousseau. Lacombe is also the name of the main French investigator in Close Encounters as played by François Truffaut. That Lacombe, from Close Encounters, is based on real life UFO investigator Jacques Vallée, who has theorized that UFO encounters might be interdimensional rather than extraterrestrial. Ironie *Nach dem Erreichen der Orchidee sieht Juliet das zerfallene Gewächshaus und bemerkt, dass sie sich im Zeitabschnitt der DHARMA Initiative befinden. Daraufhin setzt ein erneuter Zeitsprung ein und die Station ist weg. *John has repeatedly stated that Boone was "the sacrifice the island demanded", but in leaving the island and eventually dying to bring the others back John becomes a sacrifice to the island. *Jin gibt Locke seinen Ehering, um ihn Sun als Beweis seines Todes zu übergeben. Aber Ben gibt Sun ihr diesen Ring als Beweis, das Jin noch am Leben ist. Querverweise * Jin findet die Spieldose, welche Danielle von Robert bekommen hat. * Danielle tötet ihre Teammitglieder, im Glauben sie seien "krank". She also accuses Jin of being the carrier of the sickness. * Danielle shoots Robert after removing the firing pin from his gun. S * Montand loses his arm. * Robert tells Danielle the Monster is not a monster, but a security system. She later relays this same phrase to the party on the way to the Black Rock. ** However he tells her it protects the Temple, while she tells the castaways it protects the island. * Montand is pulled into a hole by the Monster, as it tried to do to Locke. * Jin tells Rousseau's team he knows where the radio tower is. * Daniel's lab rat Eloise was named after his mother, Eloise Hawking. * Charlotte is forced to speak Korean. * Christian arrives with a lamp in the same way Locke entered Jacob's cabin. * Charlotte says she knows a lot about Carthage, located in what is now modern-Tunisia. * Christian talks to Locke about what he told him in the cabin. * The flash of light prevents Christian telling Locke the name of his son, mirroring Daniel's conversation with Desmond about seeking out his mother. Offene Fragen *Warum ist das Expeditions-Team nicht von den Zeitsprüngen betroffen? *Warum attakiert das Rauchmonster das Expeditionsteam? *Warum ist eine französische Forschertruppe so gut mit Waffen eingedeckt? *Was passierte mit Robert, Brennan und Lacombe im Tempel? *Warum muss das Monster "den Tempel bewachen"? *Why does Sun blame Ben for Jin's death? *What has Ben done to keep the Oceanic Six safe? *Vor wem schützt er die Oceanic 6? *Who are Charlotte's real parents? *Ist Charlotte wirklich tot? *Why is Locke specifically supposed to move the Island, rather than Ben? *What is Ben's motivation for moving the Island instead of John? *Was geschah mit der Insel und mit John, nachdem auch er das Rad gedreht hat? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5